


Five Times Davis Saved Chloe and She Didn't Know It by Tobywolf13

by legendarytobes



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Cain and Abel 'Verse in which Clark and Davis were raised by Martha in Metropolis as brothers, Davis and Chloe dated but he broke it off because of the Beast and Maddie the telekinetic with glass from Fragile is actually eighteen in this universe and dates Clark.</p><p>Five times when Davis saved Chloe but didn't let her know because it would bring them too close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Davis Saved Chloe and She Didn't Know It by Tobywolf13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phillydragonldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillydragonldy/gifts).



Five Times Davis Saved Chloe and She Didn't Know It

Age Consent Required  
[This story may contain mild violence, sexual situations, and strong language.](http://two-of-us.svtometropolis.com/viewstory.php?sid=1263&ageconsent=ok&warning=3)  



End file.
